


Да ну

by kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: Роман с Оберштайном так бурно сменился работой, что они даже не успели разойтись "официально". Потом была очередная версия На Хайнессена и хэппи енд. OOC В части эгоизма Оберштайна
Relationships: Paul von Oberstein/Oskar von Reuenthal
Kudos: 8





	Да ну

Торжественная церемония должна была вызывать воодушевление, подъем верности к главкому и приступ обожания, граничащего с религиозным экстазом, но у Оскара она вызывала только тоску и желание поскорее перейти к банкетной части.  
Как назло, он стоял в первом ряду — где еще? — и не мог даже зевнуть.  
Миттермайер стоял по правую руку. Его взгляд светился точно выверенной долей обожания. Оберштайн по левую руку был чуть менее эмоционален, чем статуя Рудольфа на площади.  
Церемония тянулась и тянулась, награждения закончились, начались торжественные речи. Их Оскар старательно игнорировал, увлеченный жужжанием мухи, невесть как залетевшей в зал, поэтому, наверное, и расслышал очень тихое, но весьма отчетливое “Да ну” слева. Докладчик как раз закончил восторженную руладу, и Оскар испытал огромное облегчение от того, что может поапплодировать речи и улыбнуться.  
“Да ну” стало великолепной приправой к унылости вечера. В других условиях Оскар бы рассмеялся.

Осознание пришло не сразу. В конце концов Оскар фон Ройенталь был не тот человек, с которым нечто подобное могло бы произойти. Ему просто было весело — рядом. Просто Оберштайн умел комментировать происходящее точно и едко, от чего уголки губ сами собой расплывались в улыбке. Беспристрастность автора только усугубляла комический эффект.  
Еще оказалось, что Оберштайн в определенной степени красив. В нем была аристократичная утонченность, особенно в тонких, подвижных пальцах художника.  
С Оберштайном они и раньше работали вместе, но Оскар чувствовал его иначе. Сейчас же хотелось проводить с ним время. Вот так — смеясь.  
Первый совместный ланч еще не был ухаживанием, как и второй. Им просто было по пути, и совпал обеденный перерыв. Оба были немногословны за едой, и расходились торопливо, будто не хотели, чтобы их застали в обществе друг друга.  
Оскар был готов поспорить, что Оберштайну нравилось его общество и нравился детский, непосредственный восторг, который Оскар выдавал из себя малыми порциями, чтобы не испугать признаками внезапного сумасшествия.

Натолкнул на осознание происходящего, конечно же, ревнивый Миттермайер. Он так небрежно кинул: “Что, Ромео, влюбился?”, — что Оскар едва не сбился с шага. Он был бы рад отшутиться, но картина сложилась сама собой.  
В иной ситуации, его бы развлекла собственная сердечная нестабильность, но влюбленность в мужчину требовала, как минимум, большей осмотрительности. Еще не хватало, чтобы офицеры зубоскалили у них за спиной, строя предположения одно похабней другого.

Совсем лишать себя совместных обедов Оскар не стал — они доставляли слишком много удовольствия, но и видеться наедине так же часто стало бы подозрительным. Приглашение на ужин выглядело спонтанным. Оберштайну не обязательно было знать, как долго Оскар выбирал слова и складывал их в причудливое, витиеватое “Зайдете ко мне в пятницу на ужин?”  
Не было ответа да ни нет, просто кивок, столь незаметный, что его было бы проще придумать.

Оскар сам открыл дверь, сам проводил гостя внутрь дома, и сам же извинился за то, что стол уже был накрыт.  
“Дворецкий по пятницам работает короткий день”, — дежурно сообщил Оскар, наслаждаясь покалыванием в кончиках пальцев.  
Искушение сжирало его, доставляя небывалое наслаждение, и вместе с тем, собственный дом казался более чужим, чем рестораны около адмиралтейства.  
Вдруг между ними оказался стол и зажженные свечи. Надо было бы говорить — говорить можно было свободно, но стол оказался предательски большим.  
Он даже будто бы удлинялся, отдаляя их друг от друга. Оскару пришлось встать, чтобы обновить вино. Он даже чуть не пролил — Оберштайн посмотрел на него снизу вверх, и Оскар замер, не в силах отвести взгляд.  
Это не было ухаживанием, не было попыткой понравиться, не было отработанным до совершенства навыком дать другому, почувствовать себя особенным. Оскар успел поднять руку до того, как вино перелилось через край, испортив скатерть, хотя лучше бы выброшенная скатерть, чем уничтоженное очарование момента. Оберштайн отвел взгляд и пригубил. Даже “Спасибо”, — он проговорил, глядя ровно перед собой: на букет хризантем и свечи.

После ужина мог бы быть десерт, но дворецкий ушел домой, чтобы не узнать хозяйских тайн. Поэтому Оскар пригласил гостя в библиотеку, и, чтобы даже дом не смел их подслушивать, плотно закрыл за собой дверь.  
Два кресла, шахматный столик, книги и главное украшение комнаты — винный шкаф. Оскар достал стаканы, представив, что они сейчас сядут — каждый в свое кресло, утонут в них, подчиненные ритуалу. Им будет даже хорошо сидеть вот так вдвоем, напротив друг друга, и молчать. Тишина окутает их пеленой, разделит и все то, что отзывалось мурашками по телу, останется дружбой или просто уважением равных.  
— Игрушка. Подарок себе на Новый год, — Оскар провел рукой по боковине одного из шкафов, нажимая на спрятанную в нем кнопку. Сбоку от книжного шкафа появилась голограмма оркестра. — Можно выбрать любую мелодию. Например вальс.  
Голос не дрогнул. Оскар внимательно следил за тем, чтобы фраза звучала небрежно, наигранно дурашливо.  
— Танец?.. — он поклонился, приветствуя партнера, и вдруг растерялся, когда Оберштайн чуть поклонился в ответ.  
Оскар пытался было вести, но Оберштайн двигался легче, так что Оскар больше думал о целомудренных прикосновениях, чем об узоре танца. Ровно до тех пор, пока не оказалось, что Оберштайн прижат к стене, а Оскар целует тонкие твердые губы, подчинившись объятию.

***  
После быстрого перелета Пауля все еще немного подташнивало. Пилоту было приказано добраться в кратчайшие сроки, сэкономив время даже на комфортной посадке на Хайнессен.  
Теперь Пауль был вынужден ждать, хотя непосредственно ожидание его не томило. Не больше, чем предыдущие недели в консервной банке под названием “Хейдрун”. Нрав у почтового судна был на редкость козлиный, и Пауль был вынужден признать, что он давно привык к плавности и комфорту “Брунгильды”.  
Так или иначе, но у него были минуты на воспоминания и попытку выстроить речь. Как убедить этого спесивого гордеца, что галактика не обязана крутиться вокруг него? Дело было не в предвзятом отношении, хотя Пауль до сих пор не верил сказанному Ройенталем на суде: “Это не мой ребенок”.  
Он мог не знать о беременности, но сомневаться в отцовстве? Пояснений Ройенталь давать не стал — только нехорошо улыбался. Пауль бы хотел увидеть его улыбку сейчас, пусть даже такую, как у загнанного в угол зверя.  
Возможно шанс выпадет минут через пятнадцать.  
Тогда, на суде, когда Ройенталь отказался комментировать свое неведение, Миттермайер крикнул, вскочив с места: “Вы обвиняете имперского маршала в мужеложстве?” — на чей-то ехидный шепоток. Как иначе объяснишь, почему известный своими любовными похождениями адмирал, отказался от любви красивой дамы?  
Райнхард промолчал, а карьера Ланга закончилась. Возможно, к лучшему.  
Теперь, если бы кто-то предположил, что у Ройенталя с Лютцем была интрижка, нашлись бы те, кто задумчиво кивнул бы. Уж слишком яркой была реакция на смерть. Слишком безумной, даже для маршала имперского флота.  
Тогда, когда оказалось, что у Ройенталя дома живет Кольрауш, Пауль сделал все, чтобы не думать об этом. Каждый раз испытывал смесь брезгливости и отвращения, хотел вымыть руки и прополоскать себя изнутри спиртом, чтобы забыть.  
Слишком любил его когда-то давно, слишком легким ощущал себя рядом с ним. Расплата была неизбежной, поэтому принял слух о романе смиренно и отстраненно. Они уже не были парой, поэтому об измене не шло и речи.  
Теперь же, все тоже воспоминание о собственном счастье, мешало перевернуть страницу. Пусть Оскар фон Ройенталь исчезнет из человеческой памяти. Бунт станет достоянием истории и забудется, а человек, возглавивший его, забудется еще быстрее, но стоит ли лишать Райнхарда удовольствия лично спросить: “Почему?”. Император должен подчинить, а не победить своего мятежного вассала. Так будет лучше для всех.

Не размыкая сцепленных под подбородком рук, Оберштайн поднял взгляд на вошедшего.  
Ройенталь был бледен. Его губы едва тронула улыбка, когда они встретились взглядами, а потом он посмотрел под ноги.  
— Самоубийство, — спокойно сказал Пауль.  
— Вы рассказали, что с произойдет, если он выживет, и Трунихт не перенес обилия впечатлений?  
Отвечать Пауль не собирался. Еще он предпочел бы не вставать из-за стола, но Ройенталь слишком тяжело дышал для здорового человека.  
— Мятеж утомил вас, Ройенталь. Вы бледны.  
Он не ответил, и даже сделал шаг вперед, но покачнулся. Неужели пьян настолько, что едва стоит на ногах?  
Дверь приоткрылась, и в нее заглянул ординарец. Ройенталь, едва услышав скрип, сделал предупреждающий знак рукой, и ординарец снова прикрыл дверь, оставив приличную щель.  
Пантомима не складывалась в смысл, пока Ройенталь не сделал еще один шаг вперед, покачнулся и все же грузно осел на пол. Оберштайн мог только наблюдать, как за вбежавшим ординарцем зашел медбрат с капельницей.  
— Оставьте меня, — зло сказал Ройенталь, пытаясь избавить от навязчивого внимания, но он был слишком слаб, чтобы сопротивление выглядело достойно.  
Пауль встал, обошел труп и посмотрел на Ройенталя сверху вниз. Ординарец как раз пытался его поднять, но с первой попытки не преуспел.  
— Думаю, что вам нужно отправиться в госпиталь, — Пауль сложил руки за спиной и выжидательно замолчал.  
— Думаю, что вам не стоит лезть не в свое дело.  
— Почему же, — Пауль медленно выдохнул, успокаиваясь. — Беречь жизни гражданских моя работа. Поэтому вас отвезут в госпиталь. Немедленно. И постараются спасти.  
Безымянный медбрат затравленно кивнул и выскочил из кабинета за подмогой.  
Когда Ройенталя все же погрузили на каталку и увезли, Пауль позволил себе вытянуть вперед руку и убедиться, что она если и дрожит, то едва заметно.  
Вошедший адмирал Бергергрюн был не менее взволнован.  
— Вы уже потеряли одного командира, не думал, что захотите потерять и второго.  
— Я не посмел нарушить приказ.  
Бергергрюн выглядел виноватым, и Пауль сжалился.  
— Маршал Ройенталь был лишен званий. Не стоит выполнять приказы гражданских. В любом случае, я прошу, чтобы меня быстро сопроводили обратно на корабль. Я должен незамедлительно вернуться на Феззан.  
Бергергрюн кивнул, подчиняясь. Пауль моргнул, расслабил руки и сказал:  
— Не стоит обсуждать мой визит.  
Они долго смотрели друг на друга, пока Бергергрюн не сказал:  
— Я не готов потерять еще одного командира из-за его упрямства, поэтому, воспользовавшись бессознательным состоянием маршала Ройенталя, по прибытии на Хайнессен незамедлительно отправил его в госпиталь, который, в отличие от “Тристана”, имеет соответствующее оборудование и специалистов.  
Пауль не стал даже кивать, подтверждая, что информация получена. Ему не хотелось думать, что в глазах этого вояки он выглядел человеком, пытающимся вот так исправить ошибки прошлого.  
— Его превосходительство маршал Миттермайер…? — Бергергрюн запнулся, не сумев полностью сформулировать вопрос.  
— Летит сюда подавлять мятеж любой ценой. Это его верность дружбе. Думаю, что она понятна маршалу Ройенталю. Но в ваших же интересах оказать Миттермайеру как можно более миролюбивый прием, чтобы он не расстрелял вас с орбиты.  
Оберштайн опять сложил руки за спиной и указал взглядом на дверь, давая понять, что его время на Хайнессене истекло.  
Путь на Феззан обещал быть не менее долгим, чем предстоящий разговор с Его Величеством.

***

Стоять перед закрытой дверью было унизительно, но с другой стороны, Оскару не привыкать. У него остался один последний вопрос, и он собирался его задать во что бы то ни стало.  
Форма не стягивала плечи, плащ не тянул к земле. Империя и та отступила в свои границы, обменяв Изрелон на Хайнессен. Все было не таким, как прежде и Оскар не был готов к этому новому миру.  
Он всегда жил в рамках, очерченных ему формой. Единственная попытка вырваться за ее пределы оскончилась провалом. Он не мог жить без нее. Безупречное функционирование элемента военной машины, сменил хаос гражданской жизни.  
И даже Райнхард, который должен был бы править вечно, находился на границе между миром живых и миром мертвых. Оскар не смог привести к нему Валькирий, а кто докажет, что он не отправится в Хель? Не этого ожидал Оскар от своего императора.

Дворецкий неторопливо, едва не насмешливо открыл дверь и отстранился, пропуская гостя. Его обязательно примут, надо только подождать.

Комната была пустой, будто специально придуманной для встречи нежданных гостей.  
Два жестких кресла, да стол, разделяющий их. Оскар побарабанил пальцами по полированной поверхности, обошел кругом, но так и не стал садиться ни в одно из кресел. Он не чувствовал себя настолько гостем в этом доме.  
Что с того, что когда-то, пару жизней назад, он мог подойти, уткнуться носом в макушку и почувствовать себя любимым от одного прикосновения. Не просто любимым — достойным, лучшим. Оберштайн выбирает для себя все лучшее, не так ли?  
Им обоим было не до романтической чепухи, а чем больше работы сваливалось на плечи, тем меньше телу хотелось телесных удовольствий. Оскар бы был не прочь засыпать рядом, но это уже отдавало пошлостью влюбленности. Пусть они все еще понимали друг друга с полуслова, но страсти в Оскаре оказалось недостаточно, чтобы согреть их обоих.  
Потом был суд, который убедил Оскара в правильности выбранного решения. И офицеры, и солдаты простят командиру пьянку или любовниц, имен которых он не помнит. Но мужчину… не в этой галактике.  
Оскар бы никогда не признал, что этот ребенок его — ему все равно, с кем девица Кольрауш коротала свой досуг. Но как объяснить, что всего лишь потому, что у него никогда не было двух интрижек за раз, и он не собирался изменять своему правилу? Ведь даже если ночи с Оберштайном стали так редки, что проще было решить, что и не осталось вовсе этого “мы”, они не расходились. Оскар так и не поставил точку в их отношениях. Будто не высказанное словами расставание переставало быть реальностью.  
Будто так оставалась призрачная надежда, что это кризис, который благополучно разрешится сам собой. Надо только потерпеть.  
О таком не расскажешь на суде, не называя имени. Назвать имя, все равно, что предать. Поэтому Оскар улыбался и молчал на обвинения, надеясь, что это все закончится, так или иначе.

Теперь же смерть освободила его от так и не данной клятвы. Миттермайер говорил, что Оскар умер сначала на операционном столе, потом в палате. Просто Бергергрюн поклялся, что не потеряет и второго командира, а он шел до конца во всем. Всегда. И в верности, и в неповиновении. Ведь Оскар явно дал понять, что подчинится судьбе. Видимо его судьбой оказалось, все же, жить.

Оберштайн вошел в комнату и тихо закрыл за собой дверь. Изысканно-нелепый в гражданской одежде. Ровно, как и сам Оскар. Отражения друг друга.  
Никто не знал, почему вдруг Оберштайна отстранили, но после встречи с его Величеством, тот просто вышел из кабинета и ушел домой. Больше его не видели ни во дворце, ни в адмиралтействе. Имперская военная гидра лишилась двух из трех голов, но на ее месте выросли новые шесть. Миттермайер зубоскалил, что потребовалось трое, чтобы заменить одного. Оскар молчал, зная, что если бы этого не произошло, Миттермайер бы остался единственным гросс-адмиралом и номером два, которого, как известно, быть не должно.

— Слушаю вас, — бесцветно проговорил Оберштайн.  
Оскара не обманешь этой серостью. Хозяин дома на грани. Он взбешен и готов выйти из берегов своего терпения.  
— Один, возможно глупый вопрос, и я не буду больше надоедать вам.  
Оскару пришлось улыбнуться. Когда улыбаешься, то всегда немного показываешь зубы. Совсем чуть-чуть. Чтобы противник не расслаблялся.  
Дуэль должна вестись по всем правилам, даже если ты сунул свой патрон в карман.  
Оберштайн молчал, не выдавая нетерпения, поэтому Оскар продолжил:  
— Я видел вас на Хайнессене так же отчетливо, как вижу вас сейчас.  
— У вас была сильная кровопотеря. Вы могли видеть кого угодно, включая Зигфрида Кирхайса.  
— Нет, я видел другого мертвеца на полу. Стоит признать, что это зрелище доставило мне удовольствие.  
— Кто-то реализовал ваши мечты?  
— Тогда вы сказали, что это самоубийство.  
Оскар замолчал, пытаясь поймать взгляд. Оберштайн упорно смотрел в чуть в сторону, за ухо, чтобы никто не мог прочитать, что у него внутри. Будто через эти электронные глаза можно было подключиться к его душе.  
— Почему он вышвырнул вас? — Оскар подошел на шаг, и Оберштайн не отшатнулся.  
— Мы разошлись во взглядах на развитие Империи.  
Оскар с турдом удержался от смешка.  
— Вы? Иногда мне кажется, что он всего лишь инструмент в ваших руках, и делает ровно так, как вам будет угодно.  
— Вы ошибаетесь, — Оберштайн не дрогнул, даже когда Оскар подошел еще на один шаг. Теперь их разделяли тончайшая прослойка воздуха да одежда.  
— Вы бросили его, отправившись на Хайнессен. Бергергрюн сам не нарушил бы мой приказ. Либо кто-то подсказал ему, либо отдал приказ, которого невозможно ослушаться.  
— Вы так уверены в его верности? В том, что он беспрекословно подчиняется вам?  
— Он вояка до мозга костей. Он мог свергнуть меня и насильно привести к императору, но согласился пойти вместе со мной против… против Миттермайера.  
— Против меня?  
— Против всего. Не уходите от ответа. Скоростной катер успел бы добраться до планеты. Вашей власти достаточно, чтобы замолчали все.  
— Ваша армия верна вам, Ройенталь. Они не хотели вашей смерти.  
— Поэтому согласились молчать? Чтобы никто не знал, что вы ненавидите меня настолько, чтобы оставить меня жить вот так. Без формы.  
— Вы гражданский только из-за вашей гордости и эгоизма.  
— Как и вы? — Оскар наклонился еще ближе. Ему невыносимо хотелось обнять. Он даже поднял руку и едва коснулся пальцами плеча, но потом отдернул ее, испугавшись собственной человечности.  
— Он должен был простить вас, — тихо ответил Оберштайн. — Вы оба воины. Вы заплатили жизнью за то, чтобы привести к нему Валькирий, и живы только прихотью богов. Он должен был простить вас и вернуть вам и жезл, и плащ и смысл жизни.  
— После смерти Кирхайса у него не было никого ближе вас.  
— Фройляйн Мариендорф ближе к нему, чем кто-либо иной.  
— Она всего лишь женщина, — Оскар демонстративно фыркнул от нелепости этого предположения. — Он выгнал вас, и не может вернуть обратно, потому что нужно будет извинение. Он не умеет извиняться. И не может видеть меня рядом с собой, но не видеть вас. Наоборот ему было бы проще.  
— Вы говорите как человек, который хочет протянуть мне бластер рукояткой вперед, чтобы я выстрелил.  
— Я … — Оскар запнулся. — Я хочу поцеловать. Раз уж вы преодолели половину галактики, показания Кольрауш и волю Райнхарда.  
— Экспертиза доказала, что это не ваш ребенок, — Оберштайн немного повернул лицо, и Оскар смог, наконец, завершить объятие.  
— Да ну, — тихо прошептал Оскар на ухо, едва сдерживая смех.


End file.
